


There's a Gift at Your Door, Spidey.

by Sevvi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Decapitated!Deadpool, Decapitation, Gore, Gory Smut, Horror, Humor, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, dub-con, dubcon, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvi/pseuds/Sevvi





	There's a Gift at Your Door, Spidey.

After spending a long evening kicking villain ass (okay, more like just intimidating a few would-be thieves), Peter just wanted to strip down to his birthday suit and crawl into bed. He snuck in through his window just as the sun was peeking up over the horizon and he guessed that he would have exactly four hours of sleep if he fell asleep right now.

The door bell rang shrilly.

Well, there goes that idea.

Still in his spider suit, he quickly swung around the corner and peered at the front door suspiciously. When it didn't ring again, Peter listened for any movement outside, and almost just left it be to curl up in his sheets but thought better of it. He cautiously crept down the stairs and snuck a glance through the peep hole. Sitting on his door step was a red and black lump that he couldn't make out the details of. Peter closed his eyes and sighed. If he just ignored it, he could fall asleep right now and still get three hours and fifty four minutes of sleep...

Peter slowly opened the door to reveal the package on front step.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Peter nearly slammed the door shut immediately. 

Sitting there with a smug grin, apparent even under the mask, was Deadpool’s decapitated skull. The entire thing was grotesque, especially the little bow tie messily tied around what was left of Deadpool's neck. Peter honestly would have thought Deadpool was finally dead except for the fact that a moment later, one of the black eyes on the mask moved. He winked. The fucker had his decapitated head on his porch and he had the nerve to... Peter groaned in frustratio

Peter was seriously going to shut the door now.

"No, wait, Spidey!" Peter sighed, his eyes clenching shut from exhaustion. "I just need a little help! Pretty please?" Peter dared to open his eyes, nearly regretting it when he saw that Deadpool’s lips were making a pitiful puppy-dog face just beneath the mask. The sight was a little nauseating but…

"All right, fine. But only because I don’t want the neighbors calling the cops about a head on my porch." Peter swung the door open a little more to reach down and scoop up the offending object, his fingers slipping a little on the gushy, bloody… Peter swallowed the sticky bile rising in his throat.

"Aw, Spidey, you DO care!" Deadpool practically purred. Peter tried not to think about the fact that he could feel the vibrations across the tips of gloved fingers.

"How are you even still talking?" Peter grumbled under his breath, stepping inside with the head in his hands. Deadpool wasn’t even able to answer before intensely strong arms were wrapping tightly around Peter and a chest was being pressed into his back. The body trapping him leaned against the door, and it fell shut against the weight with a final ‘click’.

Peter panicked, his hands trembling to attack. He nearly forgot about the ten pound body part resting carefully in his fingertips.

"Hey, kid. Don’t drop me!" Peter kept his hold on Deadpool despite everything in him shivering to attack the newest member to the party.

"Who are you?" Peter growled, narrowing his eyes as he tried to turn to his attacker. The hold on him was strong… and familiar. Deadpool made a little choking giggling sound that made Peter furrow his brows in confusion.

"Why, it’s me, Spidey!" One hand capturing Peter released long enough to wave red and black gloved fingers in Peter’s face as if to prove Deadpool’s words. The hand reached out and slipped the mask covering Deadpool’s mouth just up over his nose before disappearing again to wrap around Peter.

"What…?" Deadpool just smirked and puckered his lips into a kiss. The strong hands clinging to his waist moved to his elbows and, against his wishes, bent them enough so Deadpool’s face could reach Peter’s. Deadpool’s lips mashed against Peter’s masked cheek when Peter turned his face away in disgust.

"Thanks for saving me, Spiderman! I think you deserve a prize." Deadpool chirped before humming against his cheek and licking the mask’s fabric. Again, one hand released Peter, but this time, it reached up and tucked under his mask, lifting it just above his lips. Peter swallowed and licked his lips nervously. Deadpool chuckled when he saw this.

"Don’t worry, Spidey-baby. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do." For some reason, this comforted Peter. He wasn’t going to lie, he’d known he was attracted to Deadpool for awhile now but…

Deadpool leaned in… or well, his body pushed Peter’s hands up until his face could lean in and finally pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. Peter couldn’t help but moan at the contact and his fingers clenched tightly to Deadpool’s neck, or what was left of it, as the kiss deepened. A tongue slipped into his mouth and Peter felt his knees tremble. Deadpool’s hands slipped under his rear and around his waist, lifting him back up carefully. When Peter could finally stand on his own, he barely felt the hand reaching between them and tugging his suit down.

Peter wormed and wriggled as his suit was pulled down, still in depth with the lip action occurring with Deadpool. He moaned out Deadpool’s name between their mouths and Deadpool hummed excitedly. As if to agree, Deadpool’s body ground his erection against Peter’s back. Peter shuddered in excitement, pulling back from the kiss for a breath of air.

He panted heavily, ignoring the way Deadpool stared at him hungrily.  
"Lookin’ a little trapped there, baby boy." Peter’s brows furrowed but he looked down to where Deadpool’s body had tugged his suit down to his elbows. The elastic tightened when he tried to move his arms. Peter growled. He was trapped.

Peter looked up to glare at Deadpool. Deadpool just chuckled.

"Aw, baby. Don’t worry. Nothing bad will happen."

Peter snarled, “I will kill you once I get out of this.”

Deadpool pressed a kiss to Peter’s tight lips, “Of course you will, baby doll. Until then, just enjoy.”

While Peter was distracted by the kiss, Deadpool’s body kept pulling at his suit. Peter couldn’t figure out why until he heard the shearing of his spidersuit ripping. While the spandex around his elbows and stomach managed to survive, a cool breeze was now kissing at his groin and rear.

"What are you doing?" Peter managed to growl out despite his embarrassment. He shivered at the cold air brushing at his crotch. His boots nearly slipped across the carpet but Deadpool lifted him up again, this time swiping a mischevious hand over his forming erection. Peter couldn’t help but groan and throw his head back against the shoulder behind him.

"See, don’t worry. We’ll take care of you." Peter couldn’t complain when a firm hand wrapped around the base of his cock and then began to jerk him off slowly. In fact, the webslinger began moaning and thrusting his hips up into the motions eagerly. Peter’s eyes shut tight and his mouth fell open with a groan of pleasure.

During this time, Deadpool ripped off one of his gloves and pushed his fingers inside of Peter’s hot mouth. Spiderman began to suck at the calloused appendages, slurping seductively. He ignored Deadpool’s smirking purr, digging his own fingers into the flesh in his hands. Deadpool didn’t even flinch, instead he seemed to smirk even more.

After what seemed like hours of intense, so-close-but-so-far, please-Deadpool-get-me-off pleasure, the fingers left his mouth and trailed down his back softly. Before Peter could ask what he was doing, the fingers dipped between his cheeks and rubbed at his asshole. Peter tried to stop him but Deadpool just cut him off with a sultry kiss that made Peter thrust his hips up even more into the hand still wrapped around him. The first finger pressed inside slowly, curling and stretching him until the second one could get inside. They began scissoring and rubbing in a way that made Peter shiver in anticipation. He knew he should probably stop all this, but everything was just feeling way too good.

Just after Deadpool slipped in the fourth finger and finally scraped against his prostate, he ripped them out and swung his arm over Peter’s to push his elbows down. Peter couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Deadpool’s plan was until the hand wrapped around his cock gripped his hands and pulled Deadpool’s skull forward. Peter, still confused, furrowed his brows.

However, before he could question Deadpool again, the body behind him thrust forward, his cock slipping between his cheeks and dipping right into his ass. Peter whimpered, the pain startling him. His insides throbbed around the head of the erection inside him. Slowly, Deadpool ground inside of him, pushing in centimeter by centimeter. When he bottomed out, Peter felt so full.

"Oh… oh, _god_." Peter threw back his head again when Deadpool rounded his hips and the tip of his cock scraped over his prostate. Peter didn’t have a second to recover before Deadpool pulled out and thrust back in. This time, Peter’s hips flew forward and a sudden squelching sound startled Peter. He looked down with wide eyes.

He didn’t know whether to vomit or moan.

The motion had thrust Peter inside the bleeding head still in his arms. Warm flesh wrapped around his cock. Peter withheld a moan, trembling in the arms around him. Deadpool’s hands took the head from his hands and began to pull himself on and off Peter’s hardening dick.

"Deadpool!" Peter screeched, scrambling at the arms around him and trying to get them to stop. He didn’t want… but, _oh_ , it felt so _good_.

"Yes, dear?" And oh, holy _shit_. The vibrations made Peter whimper. He dug his nails into Deadpool’s arms, this time, pulling them closer.

"Don’t… don’t stop!" Deadpool laughed, and again, the sensation around his erection nearly made Peter cream himself.

"Never, babe." Fuck, fuck, fuck. Peter was moments from coming. Deadpool began thrusting into him again, grinding and rotating his hips in a way that had Peter screaming for more. Each movement had Deadpool’s cock pressing into his prostate. And now that Peter listened, the sounds coming from around his dick were just arousing him even more. Heat formed inside his groin and he just couldn’t…

"Oh, oh, please! I’m… _ah_! Coming!" Peter bit his lip as he released, cum spurting all over Deadpool’s mask. He shuddered as he came down, but he had barely just managed to stop shaking when Deadpool started thrusting inside of him again.

"No, no…" Peter’s eyes squeezed shut at the sensitivity. One of Deadpool’s hands wrapped around his cock again, bringing it back to life. That, along with the over stimulation of his prostate had him at the edge again. Deadpool shook at last, and Peter felt his insides fill up with cum.

"Baby boy. Come for me." And oh, he did.

Finally, finally, he was allowed to come down. Peter shook and trembled. Deadpool pulled out and Peter whimpered at the feeling of cum oozing down his thighs. Deadpool slid with him to the floor so they could sit. Peter opened his eyes again and frowned. Deadpool smirked up at him and winked again. Peter just sighed.

A few hours later, they sat together on Peter’s bed as Peter finished the last touches. Deadpool breathed a sigh of relief when Peter tied a knot in the thread finally and sat back.

"All done." Deadpool twisted his neck until it cracked.

"Oh, thank god." Peter shook his head with a smile and wiped the blood off the needle in his hands. He stood up to return it to the sewing kit on his dresser.

"Yeah, you’re welcome." Deadpool seemed to realize what Peter was getting at and grinned.

"My bad, Spidey. Did I forget to thank you? Don’t worry, I have something special planned. I’m sure you’ll love it." Peter frowned and turned back to the bed to look at Deadpool. Only the sneer on Deadpool’s face warned Peter to what was about to come. He couldn’t even move before Deadpool had lunged at him and pinned him to the floor.


End file.
